


Forever

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Content, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: After everything they'd been through together, Fenris and Hawke were finally content to settle down and live out the rest of their days together.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> totally descriptive pieces are one of my favourite things to write but i understand there's not much in it for people that aren't me or have the same appreciation for that sort of thing as me.
> 
> this is just a little piece i wanted to write about fenris and hawke getting married, about them getting the happy ending they deserve. even with the lack of plot, i hope you all enjoy!

If anyone had found out that the Champion of Kirkwall had gotten married, there would surely be uproar. Hawke remembered the way the nobles had flocked to him once he had garnered the fancy title, the girls batting their eyelashes at him to secure a place in wealth through marriage as by the word of their hopeful mothers and fathers. However, he’d already had his heart set on one particular person by that time. Namely, one handsome elven man who had given him both an unforgettable night of passion and a broken heart in one day. He had never held it against him though, Fenris had been a very troubled man and he would’ve waited until the end of time for him to figure things out.

The ceremony was small and quiet, consisting only of close friends who had made the effort to celebrate this special day. Truthfully, neither of them had understood the need to ostentatious displays of grandeur for a simple wedding ceremony. This little arrangement with those they cared about felt much more genuine and intimate. It was perfect for them. Though Hawke wished more of his family had been alive to see it, it was enough that Carver had attended.

All of the voices, the music, they all dampened around Hawke as he gazed into those pretty green eyes that blazed with trust and desire, the same ones he had fallen in love with so many years ago. Laughter over shared wine and small moments of sincerity in words that were so much deeper than they seemed, all of it the beginning of the spiral that Hawke would never return from. Yet, he did not regret a single thing. If he could go back in time, he was certain that he would do it all over again. His body would give in to the involuntary fluttering of butterflies in his stomach during the first time he’d kissed him, when he’d lost himself in the hot press of his chapped lips.

Slipping that golden ring onto Fenris’s finger made Hawke’s heart beat not a second faster nor a second slower than the first time their fingers brushed during one of their reading lessons. He remembered the raw intimacy of Fenris’s calloused skin, bare without his gauntlets, and the sparking electricity that flowed between them, igniting a passion neither of them had ever known. It was taking a lot for him to resist the urge to pinch himself and make sure this wasn’t all a really, really good dream.

Then they were given their cue. Fenris’s hot breath lingering over his lips for just one moment before they melted into each other’s embrace. The crowd cheered and applauded, the sound of Isabela’s hollering slowly faded as Hawke drank in the taste of Fenris. There could be nothing more perfect than this very moment. When they finally parted, when Fenris stared up at him with intoxicating eyes of desire and spit-slicked lips, Hawke knew that he wouldn’t change a thing about where his life had led him.

There was little time for mingling. They squeezed out just enough to be polite, to soak in the words of congratulations from friends and family and eat a slice of cake or two. Hawke’s thumb smeared the crumbs of chocolate cake from the side of Fenris’s mouth, breath hitching when he slipped it into his mouth where that sinful tongue promised him more.

It didn’t take them long to excuse themselves from the celebration.

Tumbling onto the bed, fingers in and under their clothes, and heated kisses. Fenris blew him away with every stutter in his breath, every gasp and whine. He had Hawke wrapped around his little finger. Yet, they laughed as they went. Every time Hawke nibbled on a ticklish spot, a giggle or two. They grinned and rolled around on the sheets like young teenagers exploring each other for the first time.

Once free from their clothes, they relished in the raw touch of their bare skin melding together. Open, vulnerable, and completely at peace, away from the world where nothing else mattered. It was freeing. Free from the confines of obligation, of pressure, of the entire world around them.

They were free, and in love.

Large, calloused and battle-field struck hands gripped at sweaty thighs, caressing the marred skin with a gentleness reserved only for a lover. Their heartbeats drummed in sync, beating to each other’s rhythm as they pushed themselves to become one.

Every moan that slipped out of Fenris’s lips was music to Hawke’s ears. He held him tightly, rocked into him on the dirtied sheets with enthusiasm. Like puzzle pieces, they fit together just right. Fenris met each movement with one of his own, throwing his head back and clawing into Hawke’s back. Marks of passion, of lust, of everything being right in the world.

One, two, three times. They drank and drank from each other until their bodies were sore and tired, aching muscles and a struggle to catch their breath.

Hawke reached for his fingers, their eyes meeting as he gently pressed his lips to his knuckles. Through all the mess, the sweat, he adored him with every fibre of his being. Fenris smiled, honest and genuine. For him, Hawke put the stars in the sky every night. A happiness he had considered so far out of reach for so long. He would’ve never believed he could achieve domestic satisfaction like this. That was for free men.

He was a free man and he was in love.

Through all the pain and the agony, there was peace. In the world they had created for themselves, in their very souls. Even through greying hair and soft wrinkles, they had each other. Always and forever.

By the heat of the fire, an old dog snored like a nostalgic note of their favourite song. Hawke’s fingers interlock with Fenris’s, his thumb caressing the aged skin, a twinkle in his eyes.

“I love you,” he told him.

Fenris stared back at him, admiring the gentle creases in his smile. He leaned his head on his shoulder, ever comfortable by his side. Those familiar words left him.

“I am yours,” he said.

Together, they would await the eternal sleep.


End file.
